


The Night Sam Got His... aka Sam/Castiel/Dean/Gabriel Smut

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angelcest, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Foursome, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Top!Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not Sam's fault that he's so frustrated lately, I mean when you travel with people who look like Dean and Castiel and Gabriel of course you are going to need to get some every once and a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sam Got His... aka Sam/Castiel/Dean/Gabriel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> No redeeming qualities other than frustrated/horny Sam, alley sex, and hot M/M/M/M action

Sam sat at the bar, picking at the label on his bottle of beer. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to feel the way he did. He turned his head, looking over at the pool table where Dean was earning some cash, noticing how illegal his ass looked in those jeans whenever he bent over. Sam swallowed hard, pulling his gaze away from his brother and downed the rest of his drink. He knew he was going to need something stronger than beer if he was going to survive the night. 

A laugh drew his attention and Sam looked across the room to where Castiel and Gabriel were playing darts. Gabriel had convinced his younger brother to wear something other than his usual suit and trenchcoat. Sam ordered a couple shots of whiskey and another beer, downing the shots quickly as he watched the two angels. 

God the pants Castiel was wearing shouldn't be legal, they made him look more like an open invitation to sin than he already did, and the shirt he wore was at least a size to small showing off every muscle in his back as he took his turn.

Gabriel noticed Sam watching the two of them, winking at the hunter. He stretched, own skin tight shirt pulling up as he made the movement. He said something to Castiel, who nodded before walking over to the pool table to retrieve Dean. 

Gabriel smiled, making his way to the bar. He sat down next to Sam, resting his hand on Sam's thigh as he ordered a round of drinks.

Sam swallowed hard as Gabriel's fingers lightly trailed up and down the fabric. Castiel sat down on the opposite side of Sam, leaning into him slightly as he reached for his waiting drink. Sam noticed that the angel didn't move back after he had grabbed it though. Sam really didn't know what to think, he had Gabriel stroking his thigh on one side and Castiel practically glued to his side on the other. 

Sam groaned inwardly when Dean reached over his shoulder to grab his waiting drink, his fingers accidently brushing against the side of his neck. Between every drink Dean would place his glass back on the counter in front of Sam, each time his hands would end up touching Sam. 

Sam's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out just what was going on. His brother and the two angels weren't acting like themselves tonight. Sam was a little disappointed when almost in unison the three men pulled away from him. He kept his mouth closed though, trying not to read too much into it. 

He figured with Dean it was just second nature, they had never really believed in personal space, with how they grew up it just wasn't expected. Castiel he could write off on the angel being obviously drunk, Gabriel had been giving him shots before the four of them had left to go to the bar that night, and had proceeded to be giving Cas an almost endless supply of booze the entire time they were there. And Gabriel? Hell Sam just put that up to him being the Trickster, figuring the arcangel was just messing with him, it wasn't like he had never messed with Sam in the past.

Dean grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him away from the bar and led him out the door. Sam followed in a daze, thinking that maybe the shots weren't such a hot idea. Sam looked around, realizing that Dean wasn't walking towards the car and had led them into the alley behind the bar. Before Sam had a chance to question him though, Dean snaked his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling him into a kiss. 

Sam groaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Dean's lips on him, tasting him, making Sam's knees weak, owning Sam. Sam felt himself being backed into the alley wall, Dean's mouth only leaving his long enough to catch his breath before reclaiming Sam's lips.

Sam's eyes shot open when he felt hands start undoing the buckle of his belt. He knew exactly where Dean's hands were, they were still knotted into Sam's hair. Sam pulled back a bit, moaning as Dean trailed his lips down his neck. He was able to look down enough to see Gabriel on his knees in front of him, hand resting on the fly of Sam's pants. 

Dean's pulled away briefly, long enough to pull Sam's shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulder. He leaned back in kissing and gently Sam's neck, Sam could tell that he was going to leave a mark. 

Sam noticed Castiel standing closeby, grinning at him. As soon as the angel knew Sam had seen him, he leaned in to kiss him. The hunger and passion behind the kiss shocked Sam, he had never felt so owned before. Sam cursed into Castiel's mouth when he felt Gabriel lick the tip of his cock. He wondered when he had missed his pants being undone, but quickly stopped thinking when the arcangel engulfed his hard member. 

He groaned into Castiel's mouth, the angel gently stroking his back as Dean trailed kisses down his chest. Sam could see that Cas' other hand was locked in Dean's hair, leading him down to Sam's peaked nipples. Sam panted, being touched as he was was driving him insane. He knew he wasn't going to last long, not while the three of them had their way with him. 

\---

Sam didn't remember getting back to the motel, didn't remember much past him having what had to have been the most intense orgasm he had ever had. One minute he was in the alley and the next he was back at the motel, flat on his back on one of the beds. Dean lay next to him smiling, trailing a hand down Sam's stomach. Sam gasped when Dean leaned down and licked the path his fingers had just taken, leaving small kisses every so often. 

He was about to say something when his lips were taken in a deep kiss by Gabriel. Sam was amazed at how sweet the man tasted, but that was to be expected he assumed what with Gabriel's sweet tooth. Gabriel kissed him like he was the last piece of candy in the world, devouring him. Sam allowed him to do what he wanted, seeming to know that everytime he tried to find out just what was going on his mouth was occupied. 

Gabriel groaned into the kiss, and Sam could see why. Castiel was draped over him, his hands holding onto Gabriel's shoulders. Sam could feel the bed moving and realized that Cas was taking Gabriel. Sam wished he could see it, wished he could watch as Castiel thrust into the older angel. 

Castiel smiled at Sam over Gabriel's shoulder, then leaned in and started to gently nibble at Gabriel's neck. One of Castiel's hands left Gabriel, to rest on the back of Dean's head.

Dean by that point had trailed his kisses lower, his lips currently mere inches from Sam's hard cock. He licked and kissed Sam's inner thigh, fingertips brushing against Sam's hole. Sam groaned hard when Dean took him in his mouth and slipped one slicked finger inside Sam at the same time. He thrust into his brother's mouth, letting Castiel control Dean's movements. The angel had a firm grip on Dean's hair and was using that grip to control just how much of Sam Dean took into his mouth. 

Gabriel pulled his mouth away from Sam's panting as Castiel's thrusts sent him over the edge. As he trembled with aftershocks, he kissed Sam's neck adding marks of his own there. Castiel pulled out of Gabriel, and moved around to the other side of the bed. He grinned down at Sam, his hard cock mere inches from Sam's lips. Sam groaned, slipping his tongue out to lick at the head. The taste that flooded his mouth was addictive, he could taste Gabriel's sweetness, but under that was a taste the Sam knew was pure Castiel.

He leaned his head over and wrapped his lips around Cas, taking as much of the angel into his mouth as he could. He let out a small yell when he felt Dean enter him, he had been so lost in everything else that he hadn't even noticed Dean preparing him. He pulled off of Cas long enough to look at Dean, he knew that Dean could see the love in his eyes, the same thing Sam saw in Dean's. Sam took Cas back into his mouth, groaning when the angel grabbed his head and started thrusting hard. 

\---

When Sam next came to it was dark in the room, and the sky was still dark so he knew it was still night. He groaned contently as he felt an arm wrap itself around him tightly. He looked over and could see in the darkness Dean's face, inches from his. His brother was fast asleep, his legs intertwined with Sam's. Part of Sam wanted to pick on Dean for sleep cuddling, but he was too tired and to content to really do it. 

He wondered where Cas and Gabe were, and turned his head to look at the other bed. The angels were whispering quietly to each other, lips locking every so often as Castiel rode Gabriel. Sam couldn't help but watch them, the way they were locked together was a beautiful sight. 

Sam didn't know why things had happened, but he was happy that they did. He had never felt as loved, as safe, or as secure as he did then.


End file.
